He Always Had A Thing For Pink
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Naruto hears strange noises coming form a cupboard at the back of the Palaeontology section in the library and goes to investigate. What he finds when he opens the door was most definitely not what he had bargained for but when life hands you a naked Natsu... One Shot PWP Commissioned for my Druid Star


**Written as a 'well done for finishing your essays and putting the flat back to the way it was' present for my Druid Star. She asked me to commission a (basically PWP) yaoi between Natsu from Fairy Tail and Naruto from...well no prises for guessing there. I have never seen either of these animes (although I have started watching Fairy Tail and I fucking love it!) so the characters may be a little OOC also I put in a few cameos from other fandoms (couldn't resist) - let's see if you can spot them all mwahaha. Also I may have spilt a little bit of plot on this porn but I think it came out with excess rubbing... :3 Enjoy!**

Naruto had always had a thing for the colour pink. In his opinion it was the best colour there was; depending on the shade it could range from incredibly hot and sexy to unbelievably cute and innocent – no other colour could do that! Sasuke was constantly saying that his weird fascination with pink was a definitive comment on Naruto's sexuality, but he was just being a dick (and trying to take the spotlight off the question of his own sexuality). Liking the colour pink didn't make Naruto gay (a little bi maybe but not gay by any stretch of the imagination).

The only thing Naruto liked more than the colour pink was people with pink hair. Gorgeous rose-pink hair like Sakura's or that hot guy who worked in the garden centre outside of town (Naruto thought his name was Marluxia) was a real turn on. If Naruto found someone with pink hair who was willing to have sex with him on, at least, a semi-regular basis (he and Sakura had tried but as soon as she had called him Sasuke's name he was out like a shot and he was way too intimidated to even speak to Marluxia) he would marry them tomorrow. Unfortunately no takers yet.

That was until Naruto stumbled across something he didn't expect to in the stationary cupboard behind the Palaeontology section in the library.

* * *

Naruto had been bored browsing the stacks of the public library, aimlessly wandering but not really looking at any of the books he should have been looking at. Kakashi had told him in their last training session that it was not enough to simply know how to use his abilities but he needed to know their history too so Naruto had decided to as least pretend to go and do some research.

A loud bark of laughter snapped Naruto out of his train of thought and he snapped round to see three teenagers (a dark haired boy with glasses, a bushy haired girl and a ginger boy) giggling at something in one of the books in front of them. Naruto shot a glare in their direction – people who talked, laughed, answered their phones or did anything loud in libraries should be shot...in the face...with a bolt gun.

Naruto walked away from the giggling trio making his way further into the depths of the library, where it was the quietest. Normally Naruto didn't like to be surrounded by deathly silence but libraries were different – libraries were supposed to be this quiet. Once the chatter of the people at the library's entrance had finally disappeared Naruto stopped and looked around, suddenly realising he had no idea where he was. There was no window, very little light and a thick layer of dust covering virtually everything – no one had been here in a LONG time.

Carefully, so as not to disturb too much of the dust (i.e. not to get covered in it and leave the library looking like he'd been rolling around on the floor), Naruto removed one of the books from the nearest shelf. Holding it away from himself Naruto blew the dust off the cover and read the peeling golden letters; 'A Brief History of Palaeontology :- From the Jurassic Period to the Cretaceous. Volume IV'

'A Brief History!' Naruto thought, incredulously, the book was huge! And it was Volume IV meaning there were, at least, another three of these! Curious Naruto opened the book and, just as he suspected, the print was so tiny you'd need a microscope to read it! 'A Brief History' Gandalf's saggy left bollock!

A sudden loud bang and a muffled cry made Naruto jump violently making him drop the book, which fell to the floor with an equally loud thud and caused a small cloud of dusk to rise. Naruto turned trying to find the source of the sudden noise – there was no one there...maybe the Palaeontology section was haunted? The thought sent a shiver up Naruto's spine and he shuddered – he hated ghosts! Another bang accompanied by a strangled cry made Naruto spin round again, trying to work out where the hell the noises were coming from.

Just as the third cry met his ears Naruto suddenly noticed there was a door at the end of the aisle he was standing in. Cautiously (just in case there was a ghost hiding in it) Naruto made his way too the door, the sounds from inside getting increasingly louder the nearer he got. It was strange; whoever (or whatever) was making those noises didn't sound like they were in pain or frightened, which were the only two possible reasons someone might be in the stationary cupboard at the back of an unused section of the library.

Naruto was torn: on the one hand if the person behind the door was hurt they might need help but on the other hand they might be doing stationary inventory and he should probably leave them too it. On a third hand he might just be hearing things or, on a fourth hand, Sasuke could have followed him up here and be playing a trick on him (bastard). On a fifth hand he could actually be hearing the otherworldly cries of some kind of ghostly being ready to devour him if he opened the door or, on a sixth hand,...he could be over thinking this slightly.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, as another cry sounded from inside the cupboard, Naruto grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, hoping against hope that what was on the other side wasn't the ghost. (Please, God, don't let it be the ghost!) Of all the scenarios of what was in the cupboard that his internal suggestion octopus had provided nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. Propped up against a cracked sink, legs barely holding him up and wearing nothing but a scarf was a man about Naruto's age masturbating furiously.

Naruto stared, eyes wide with surprise, he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. It took a moment for him to get over the initial shock of seeing a naked man pleasuring himself in a stationary cupboard, but once he had Naruto found himself checking out the man's body. He was about the same height as Naruto, incredibly muscular with a strange tattoo on his right shoulder and very well endowed. Naruto's gaze lingered on the man's hand pumping his hard shaft as if his life depended on it, trying not to have a brain aneurysm at the sheer erotic nature of the sight.

Naruto's eyes travelled up the man's body, taking in his defined six pack, his heaving chest and the small portion of his slender neck he could see underneath the scarf, until he settled on the man's face. A soft blush dusted his otherwise pale cheeks, his eyes were closed in pleasure and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as his hand continued to work his swollen cock. The man reached up to grab a handful of his hair, the movement caught Naruto's attention and he noticed the rose-pink spikes that adorned the man's head.

Naruto felt his entire body stiffen; standing in front of him was a insanely good looking pink haired man jacking off with the sexiest expression plastered on his face that Naruto had ever seen. He lifted his hand to his nose to see if his brain was leaking out of it, thankfully it appeared to be staying in the safety of his skull although he was pretty sure the sight before had broken it completely.

Naruto realised that he had three choices in this situation, one; walk away now, pray that his semi-hard erection wasn't that noticeable and forget that he had ever seen anything. Two; stand there and watch the man masturbate, like a pervert, getting more and more aroused until he either finished (when Naruto would duck out of the way and then finish himself off in the same cupboard) or he saw him standing there looking like a goldfish with his mouth open and kicked his arse or put his dick in it. Three; ask if he could lend a hand...as it were.

Since Naruto didn't feel like getting his arse kicked (or anything else for that matter) and he didn't quite have the balls to ask to join the man he opted for walking away, forgetting what he had seen and, maybe, trying a jumper around his waist until his rapidly growing hard on had gone down. He tore his gaze away from the mesmerising sight in front of him and turned to leave the cupboard with his dignity mildly intact. Unfortunately for him, as he turned to go, Naruto walked straight into a pile of precariously balanced boxes, which fell to the ground with an almighty crash before he could stop them.

Naruto whipped his head around just in time to see the man's eyes snap open as the noise made him realise that he wasn't alone anymore. Still with his hand around his penis the man turned towards Naruto, who could feel his face turning bright red with embarrassment. There was no possible way that this situation could make him look like more of a pervert!

"Can I help you?" the man asked in an almost bored voice. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that a stranger had caught him writing his own happy ending in a public place and that he was still naked with one hand around his junk. Naruto stared for a moment, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"Should you really be doing that in a public library?" he finally managed. It was a ridiculous question but Naruto was just thankful that his voice hadn't cracked as he spoke.

"It seemed as good a place as any." the man shrugged and gave his cock a small stroke to keep it hard. Naruto swallowed at the sight, his own member starting to harden again. "Besides," the man continued and Naruto snapped his obvious gaze at his groin up to his face. "it's a stationary cupboard at the back of the Palaeontology section – on one ever comes here unless it's to hook up or whack off."

"Still begs the question of why are you...er...giving yourself some afternoon delight in a cupboard?" Naruto asked, peppering the question with ridiculous euphemisms in an attempt to hold together his rapidly cracking self-control. His now aching dick was screaming at him to just grab the man in front of him and pound him into the wall, the sink, the floor until neither of them could breathe – he hadn't had sex in so long and the sight of this man pleasuring himself had turned Naruto on so much.

"I'm jerking off in a cupboard because I was in the area and needed a release." the man replied in the same bored tone. "My fuck-buddy's got the flu and, call me old fashioned, I don't really fell like having sex with someone who's unconscious with a fever." That seemed fair, Naruto thought. He continued to stare at the man in front of him, unsure of what to say or do next. Leaving with any kind of dignity was now out of the question and there was still a chance that the man might turn around and kick the living shit out of him. He could still offer to help (and it would be helping him with his rather large 'problem' at the same time.)

"Err..." he began, not sure how he was going to phrase his suggestion. The last time he had propositioned someone for sex it had been Sakura and there had been alcohol involved...and it hadn't exactly gone to plan. Naruto wasn't overly experienced in the art of suggesting sex and he certainly wasn't bloody Shakespeare when it came to this.

"Listen blondie," the man said giving his shaft another pump and snapping Naruto out of his thought process. "I've got a raging hard on and it's kind of cold in here with the door open so you can either stay and help me or you can close the door on your way out."

It took a moment for the man's words to sink in but once Naruto was sure that he had actually heard him right something in his brain snapped back to life. He closed the distance between the two of them, grabbed the man's scarf and pulled him into a fiery kiss, slamming their bodies together in the process.

"I'm Naruto." he panted when the two finally parted for air.

"And why would I need to know that?" the man asked.

"Because you'll be screaming it soon enough." Naruto breathed in the man's ear before biting the lobe harshly and slipping one hand around the man's waist to firmly grab one of his arse cheeks. The man moaned erotically in Naruto's ear and he felt his trousers become painfully tight as his cock hardened.

"In that case, I'm Natsu." the man stated.

Natsu. Naruto thought the name suited him; like when you look at someone with a shaved head and facial tattoos and you don't have to ask to guess that their name is Steve, Mitch or Frank. Natsu was a strange, mysterious and very hot name, much like it's owner who was now running his fingers through Naruto's hair and attempting to take a chuck of flesh from his neck, he was biting so hard. Naruto didn't mind in the slightest, in fact the pain was turning him on immensely.

Impatient to get his new partner in a similar state as himself Natsu made quick work of removing Naruto's jacket. Naruto shrugged it off and threw it into a corner of the cupboard, where it joined Natsu's clothes. Once it was gone Naruto grabbed Natsu's shoulders and roughly shoved him backwards, pinning him against the cupboard door and slamming it shut in the process. Natsu moaned heatedly as his back connected with the hard wood of the door – this was how he liked it; hard, rough and with as many marks to show for it afterwards as possible. Lucy had always said he was a masochist (of course he was a masochist but the way she said it she made it sound like it was a bad thing!)

Naruto covered Natsu's body with his own and began attacking his lips with heated kisses. He bit down hard on Natsu's bottom lip, earning another erotic moan from the pink haired man. While his lips were momentarily parted Naruto took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Natsu's mouth and their slick muscles danced over each other in complete unbridled passion. As their tongues collided Naruto grabbed a handful of Natsu's soft pink hair, relishing the feeling of it between his fingers and rubbing the thumb of his other hand over one of Natsu's nipples.

Fed up with the current state of their heavy petting session Natsu took matters into his own hands, along with Naruto's cock as he grabbed the obvious bulge between his new lover's legs. Naruto gasped in surprise and while his attention was otherwise occupied Natsu pushed himself off the door and flipped their positions so Naruto was at his mercy.

Natsu moved his lips to the tanned skin of Naruto's neck – kissing, sucking and biting whatever flesh he could as he slipped his hands up the back of Naruto's t-shit. He dragged his blunt nails down Naruto's back leaving a number of red marks on his skin and leaving Naruto unable to do anything but throw his head back and moan like a wanton slut while gripping onto Natsu's hips for fear he would collapse if he let go.

"You like it rough, don't you." Natsu murmured into Naruto's neck before attacking his collar bone with his teeth. Naruto could only moan his answer as Natsu lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor along with the rest of their clothing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were against each other. The sudden skin on skin contact reawakened Naruto and he flipped their positions again so that Natsu was, once again, against the door.

"Yeah and you fucking love it!" he whispered huskily in the other man's ear, Natsu only groaned in response. Naruto smirked and began sucking on Natsu's earlobe while taking the pink haired man's wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. His other hand trailed down the length of Natsu's body taking in every delicious curve and contour, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten at his touch and memorising every inch of heated skin before grabbing hold of his manhood.

Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Naruto began to pump his dick while grinding his hips against him at the same time. He could feel Naruto's erection pressing harder against him with every thrust and he was desperate to feel it without the barrier of clothing in the way. Natsu bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to not cum right there just thinking about Naruto's dick as the other sped up his pumping and thrusting.

"Naruto," he finally panted, feeling his release rapidly building. "I'm gonna..." No sooner had the words left his mouth then Naruto stopped his pumping and thrusting and let go of Natsu's cock which had by-passed rock hard now and may as well have been made of titanium. His eyes snapped open, angrily, and if his hands hadn't still been pinned above his head he would have connected his fist with Naruto's jaw.

"What the fuck?" he asked, fury lacing every syllable. Naruto only smirked and placed a lingering kiss on Natsu's swollen lips, his free hand beginning to undo the button on his trousers.

"Don't want you finishing too soon." he replied. "After all you had a head start, if you'll excuse the pun." He pulled Natsu off the door by his wrists and pulled him close to his face. "Now get on your knees and suck me off."

Natsu smirked, wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and gave him the most erotic kiss Naruto had ever experienced; all lips, teeth and tongue with a few well placed moans from the other that travelled straight down to Naruto's painfully hard erection. Natsu pulled away and began to trail heated kisses down Naruto's neck and chest, pausing momentarily to flick his tongue over one of Naruto's hard nipples, before stopping at the waistband of Naruto's trousers.

"Didn't figure you for the dominant, commanding type blondie." Natsu stated in between placing small kisses and nips along Naruto's smooth stomach.

The comment surprised Naruto momentarily because, in truth, he wasn't the dominant, commanding, 'get on your knees and suck me off' type. This was a side of him that he hadn't known he had but he liked it (even if it was for no other reason than it was getting him a blow job). It just seemed to be something that Natsu brought out of him.

"Are you going to give me head?" he asked Natsu, this new commanding side of him still continuing to call the shots. "Or are we going to continue talking?"

Natsu smirked, he really liked this guy :- he was entertaining. He was gorgeous; nice face, hot body, commanding but could be dominated if need be and he was funny – in a cocky, headstrong way but definitely funny. In one swift motion Natsu pulled Naruto's trousers and boxers down, revealing his previously clothed cock in all it's glory (and it was a rather glorious sight). Naruto hissed slightly as the cold air hit his skin but that was soon replaced with the most delicious heat as Natsu took his cock in his mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly and let his head fall back as Natsu's tongue danced over his head and along the underside of his shaft. As Natsu took the whole of Naruto's cock in his mouth one of his hands went up and began playing with the blonde's balls. Naruto moaned heatedly again as Natsu hummed around his cock, the vibrations driving him wild – if Natsu continued like this he would be cuming very quickly. Natsu continued to bob his head keeping Naruto's cock encased in the warmth of his mouth, kneading and gently pulling his balls at the same time.

Naruto felt the familiar sensation in his stomach as his release began. The pressure mounted as Natsu grazed his teeth gently up the length of Naruto's cock and plunged his tongue into the head drinking up the beads of pre-cum that had formed there. Before he exploded in the other man's mouth and ended their tryst Naruto growled, grabbed Natsu's hair and ripped his mouth away from his cock.

Still with a grip on the other's hair so tight it caused his knuckled to whiten Naruto pulled Natsu to his feet and smashed their lips together. Natsu opened his mouth and hungrily sucked Naruto's tongue as it probed into his warmth. Naruto massaged Natsu's scalp as he took hold of both of their erections and began pumping them together vigorously. Both men moaned heavily into each other's mouths as the friction between their cocks sent waves of pleasure coursing through their veins.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pushed him down to the floor. Once Naruto was on his back Natsu straddled his hips and ground their erections together, earning another moan from the man beneath him.

"You ready for me to fuck you senseless?" Natsu asked before giving Naruto's bottom lip a harsh bite. Naruto smirked, grabbed hold of Natsu's arse and spun him around, so that he was above the pink haired man, pinning him to the floor.

"If you can tackle me you can top me." he replied. Natsu smirked – he definitely liked this guy. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Then make it count blondie." he grinned and kissed him again.

"Anything we can use as lube?" Naruto asked, he knew that Natsu liked it rough but there was no way that he was going to take him dry.

"In my trouser pocket." Natsu replied. "Do you have a condom?"

"In my jacket pocket." Naruto answered. He reached for Natsu's trousers as Natsu grabbed his jacket.

"You make a habit of carry condoms around in your pocket?" Natsu asked smirking.

"You make a habit of taking lube everywhere with you?" Naruto shot back.

"Only when there's a chance I might get laid." Natsu winked. Naruto chuckled, spreading the other's leg and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He spread the clear liquid over both his hands and dragged one hand lightly over Natsu's balls and down to the tight ring of muscles that was his entrance while his other hand began pumping Natsu's cock again.

Naruto circled the opening until Natsu was moaning and trembling beneath him before pushing one of his fingers inside. Both men moaned at the sensation – Natsu was so tight. Naruto couldn't wait to see what that heat felt like around his throbbing dick. He pumped his finger in and out of the tight heat, while also pumping Natsu's cock, before adding a second finger. As he thrust his fingers in and out of Natsu's rectum Naruto began to scissor them slightly, preparing him for what was to come. After a few more thrusts he added a third finger and slammed them into Natsu as hard as he could, biting down on the soft flesh of Natsu's inner thigh as he did. Natsu moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Naruto's hand.

Fuck!" he cried in a strangled voice as Naruto's fingers brushed against his prostate. His walls clenched slightly around Naruto's fingers and the blonde groaned heavily at the sensation – he was so worked up by this point that the action alone was almost enough to finally push him over the edge.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of Natsu, who bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning in protest – he knew something much better was about to be entering him soon enough. With a seductive look in his eye Natsu tossed the condom he had taken from Naruto's jacket towards his lover so that it landed on his stomach, a few inches away from Naruto's face. Naruto smirked at him, took the condom and opened the square packet with his teeth. He slipped the latex over his aching cock then poured more of the lube onto his palm. He began to stroke his cock, coating it in the lube and putting on a show for Natsu, who was watching him hungrily, then lined up the tip with Natsu's entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked the flushed and panting man beneath him. Natsu didn't answer but responded by hooking one of his legs over Naruto's hip while reaching down with one hand to grasp the firm globes of Naruto's arse and pulled him into his tight, hot passage. The sensation of Natsu wrapped around him was phenomenal! It was like putting on an old pair of gloves that, no matter how long it is between each time you wear them, they always seem to fit.

Naruto took a moment to allow Natsu to adjust to his size, placing a soft kiss on the man's previously abused lips. The tender gesture of affection made Natsu pull his arms tighter around Naruto's neck, if only for a few moments before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Move!" he whispered heavily in Naruto's ear. Not one to deny someone a request (especially when it was asked in a voice as sexy as that) Naruto pulled out of Natsu and then slammed back in thrusting at a frenzied pace.

As he drove harder into Natsu, Naruto took hold of the leg that Natsu had wrapped around his waist. Bracing his hand against the floor for support Naruto took Natsu's leg and hooked it over his elbow, changing the angle he was driving into his pink haired lover. Natsu's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pleasure as Naruto hit his prostate dead on.

"There?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk on his face – he knew he had got the right place, he just wanted to hear Natsu begging for it.

"There, there, oh God, there!" Natsu moaned as Naruto continued to hit his prostate. He reached up, grabbed a fistful of blonde spikes and pulled Naruto down into a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into Naruto's mouth in perfect time with his thrusting. Naruto felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and knew that he couldn't hold out much longer so he sped up his thrusting, making sure that he continued to hit Natsu's prostate with each thrust.

Natsu screamed in pleasure as black spots invaded his vision and white hot ecstasy coursed through his veins. One more thrust and he exploded onto his and Naruto's sweat slicked stomachs. As his orgasm took over Natsu clenched harshly around Naruto's cock and the pressure was enough to push the blonde over the edge and he burst inside Natsu, filling the condom with his burning hot essence.

Spent Naruto collapsed on top of Natsu, unable to move, think or do anything other than lie there basking in the afterglow and trying to catch his breath back. When his strength had returned somewhat Naruto pulled out of Natsu and collapsed onto the floor next to him. The only sound in the cupboard was their heavy breathing and the violent pounding of their hearts as they came down off their high. Natsu turned slightly and brushed Naruto's sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said, sighing contentedly as he spoke. Natsu leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, surprised at how tender Natsu could be considering that all that had passed between them so far was pure animalistic passion. Natsu shrugged.

"Just a thank you." he replied and then pushed himself off the floor. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Natsu cleaned himself off with some tissue from underneath the sink and began to put his clothes back on. Naruto got up and began to do the same.

He decided, as he took off the condom and flung it into a bin in the corner of the room, grabbed his boxers from the pile of clothing and pulled them on, that he wasn't going to make anything more out of this even if he did really want to see Natsu again. It was an afternoon fuck in a cupboard – nothing more. He pulled on his trousers and was about to pull his t-shirt over his head when he felt the warmth of Natsu's skin against his bare back and Natsu's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked in surprise. For a moment Natsu said nothing; he just held Naruto and breathed in his scent before placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

"How would you feel about making this a permanent thing?" he asked.

"You mean like a relationship?" Naruto asked, he could feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck that had nothing to do with the fact that he had just banged a random stranger in a cupboard...in a public library...in the middle of the day! He had never been particularly good with relationships and he wasn't even sure he wanted something serious right now. He felt the vibrations of Natsu chuckling against his back.

"No," he stated. "meeting up and fucking. You're an amazing lay and I wouldn't mind getting the chance to top you." Naruto thought about this; on the one hand he knew virtually nothing about this man but on the other hand he was offering no strings attached sex – it was kind of a 'no-brainer' really.

"As long as it's not in a cupboard in the library again." Naruto laughed and continued dressing himself.

"Where's your sense of fun, blondie?" Natsu asked as he let go of Naruto's waist and gave his arse a firm squeeze.

"My sense of fun is just fine." Naruto shot back, smirking, as he pulled on his jacket. "I just want to go somewhere more comfortable next time."

"Fine," Natsu grinned running a hand through his pink spikes in an attempt to ruffle what had been flattened by their activities "but I'm topping next time."

"Like I said," Naruto smirked pulling Natsu towards him, biting his bottom lip and giving his crotch a long, slow rub earning himself a delicious moan from Natsu. "if you can tackle me, you can top me."

Natsu smirked, took hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled his arm towards him. He rolled up the sleeve of Naruto's jacket, pulled a pen out of his pocket and proceeded to write his phone number on Naruto's arm.

"Challenge accepted. Give me a call and we can do this again some time." He winked, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into a searing kiss. The kiss was over before it had begun in Naruto's opinion and once Natsu pulled away he went to the door. "See you soon, I hope." he winked again and left the cupboard.

Naruto looked at the spot where Natsu had just been and then to the number scrawled across his arm. He smiled to himself; he would definitely be calling Natsu after that, which he had to admit was the best lay of his entire life. He left the cupboard, taking one last glance at the mess he and Natsu had made and closed the door. It had certainly been an unexpected way to spend an afternoon in the library – fucking a gorgeous pink haired man senseless in a cupboard at the back of the Palaeontology section. Well, he thought to himself smirking as he made his way back to the library's entrance, he had always had a thing for pink.

**Considering that this was only my second yaoi and my last one was much more timid I'm pretty proud of this. Hope you enjoyed it :D xx**


End file.
